


You can be cured

by CathrineBush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: Однажды психотерапевт Коры предлагает анонимно обменяться книгами через дупло дерева в парке рядом с ее домом. Кора относится к идее скептически, но соглашается.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось в соавторстве с Vesper Mort.
> 
> Для Ягоды и Сели.

Кора искренне верит, что это самая дебильная идея из всех, когда-либо озвученных ее психологом, Зои Морган. Но после некоторых конфликтных ситуаций, доказавших право Зои говорить Коре что делать, она слушается беспрекословно. Никто ведь не мешает ей упрямо поступать по-своему. Именно поэтому она вооружается простым карандашом и удобнее устраивается за столом, греясь в солнечных лучах. Хотя Зои рекомендовала заняться комментированием вечером и использовать для этого маркер, но для Коры кощунственно в целом пачкать книжные страницы, а так хотя бы можно исправить нанесенный ущерб. И кажется, сам процесс чтения одной из любимых историй должен приносить успокоение, но все равно ей не нравится перспектива лишиться своего печатного экземпляра.  
  
Она делает несколько глотков теплого чая, стоящего рядом на столе, и погружается в историю, подчеркивает особо любимые моменты, отмечает свои мысли на полях и кажется неплохо проводит время. Чай заканчивается ровно тогда, когда Алиса встречается с Чеширским Котом, и Коре приходится отвлечься на заваривание новой порции, но вернуться к прерванному занятию даже приятно.  
  
Конечно, она не забыла мигом о драме из своего прошлого. Конечно, она все еще слишком агрессивна и упряма, категорична, прямолинейна. Но есть что-то завораживающее в том, чтобы передать свой экземпляр «Алисы в стране Чудес» другому, совершенно случайному человеку. Знать, что кто-то прочитает ее мысли, оставленные на полях, и, может быть, отметит свои.  
  
Когда до нее доходит, что ее упрямство растворилось, ей хочется набрать Зои и потребовать объяснений. Действие, вызывающее столько сопротивления, внезапно обретает совершенно иную окраску, а ведь Кора даже не дочитала книгу до конца. Она раздраженно закатывает глаза и решает сделать перерыв.  
  
На экране ноутбука мигает иконка непрочитанного письма, Кора морщится, когда видит адресата — Питер все никак не может отвязаться от нее и настаивает на переезде в Бикон-Хиллз. Будто она по своей воле вернется в родной город, пусть даже ради помощи с семейным бизнесом. Зои неоднократно повторяла, что в ее ситуации можно побыть эгоисткой. Но Кора все равно открывает письмо, а не удаляет, как раньше, не читая.  
  
Первых же строк хватает, чтобы напомнить Коре о причинах ее проблем с агрессией и нетерпимости к живым родственникам. Следующие строки заставляют почувствовать острую волну жалости к Дереку, оставшемуся рядом с Питером. Хотя вряд ли Питер достает его, знает всю бесполезность подобных попыток. Суть письма сводится к очередным призывам вернуться в лоно семьи, продолжить терапию на свежем воздухе и принять на себя ответственность за свою долю бизнеса. И Кора вроде как даже немного стыдится своей добровольной изоляции от прошлой жизни, но это быстро проходит, когда она вспоминает о происшедшем.  
  
— Не сегодня, Питер, — Кора даже закрывает ноутбук, будто он сможет пролезть через камеру в ее квартиру, чтобы продолжить уговоры.  
  
Она возвращается обратно к книге и вновь погружается в волшебный мир вместе с Алисой. Все-таки Зои отличный психолог, раз дожала ее с этой идеей.  
  


***

  
  
Кора еще раз сверяется с описанием места в парке рядом с ее домом, где принято оставлять книги, и пока идет по широкой аллее, раздумывает откуда это известно Зои. Наверняка есть какой-то список таких мест в интернете, но ей сложно представить, как ее психолог, далекий от подобных вещей, занимается поисками ради успешной терапии. Хотя, возможно, когда-нибудь Кора научится не судить о людях по внешности.  
  
Она придирчиво рассматривает раскидистый дуб с широким дуплом, расположенным невысоко от земли. Именно сейчас вдруг кажется, что это розыгрыш и все раскроется, стоит ей сунуть руку в дупло за книгой для себя. Кора даже озирается и разглядывает прогуливающихся людей, чтобы попытаться выявить возможных операторов или других злодеев, но никому до нее нет дела, и она подходит к дереву, зажимая «Алису в стране чудес» повлажневшими от волнения пальцами.  
  
Кора встает на цыпочки и тянется свободной рукой внутрь дупла, почти сразу нащупывая книгу. Она вытаскивает ее и осторожно кладет взамен свою. Наверное, это очень по-детски, но ей хочется, чтобы следующий читатель обращался с книгой бережно и как-то нашел способ вернуть ее хозяйке. Хотя тут же она одергивает себя — «Алиса» никак не подписана, да и, в принципе, вся суть в анонимности. Так что вряд ли она когда-нибудь узнает нового хозяина книги.  
  
Усевшись на скамейку рядом, Кора изучает свою находку в непрозрачной обложке без названия. Видимо, бывший хозяин не первый раз оставляет свои книги в таких странных местах, раз заботливо предостерег от воздействия внешних факторов. Но она открывает титульный лист и фыркает: «Цветы для Элджернона». Она надеялась, что получит нечто незнакомое для себя, но потом вспоминает о заметках на полях, которые оставляла сама, и быстро проверяет книгу на их наличие и ухмыляется — комментарии оставлены изящным и красивым почерком, а значит и прежней хозяйкой была девушка.  
  
Что ж, вечер обещает быть любопытным, тем более книга ей досталась чудесная. Надо не забыть отблагодарить Зои. Или хотя бы подробно рассказать об охватившем Кору воодушевлении.  
  


***

  
  
Лидии кажется, что этот день никогда не закончится. Солнце за окном явно вознамерилось сжечь город дотла, опаляя своими лучами. Она почти видит плавящийся воздух и тянущиеся вниз к полу нити жидкого кислорода, расплывающегося под ногами. В аудитории душно и тихо, слышно, как мерно отсчитывают секунды часы, но минутная стрелка даже не собирается сдвинуться с места, чтобы приблизить студентов к долгожданному перерыву.  
  
Бывают такие дни, когда время летит незаметно и быстро — не успеешь моргнуть, а солнце уже садится за горизонт. А бывают такие, как этот, и Лидия ненавидит их больше всего на свете. Она собирает принадлежности в сумку, туда же отправляет изрисованный вдоль и поперек блокнот, и тихо выскальзывает за двери, стараясь не привлечь к себе внимание преподавателя. И хоть чувствует возмущенный взгляд Стайлза, но тот ничего не говорит, боясь прервать монотонную речь профессора и привлечь внимание к ее бегству. Лидия при большом желании могла не посещать пары, и это никак не отразилось бы на её учебе, так что она могла себе это позволить, а он нет.  
  
В коридоре пусто и прохладно. Здесь нет окон, поэтому солнечный свет не попадает внутрь и не нагревает пространство до температуры, при которой обычно запекают мясо в духовке. Лидия отбрасывает волосы за спину, чувствуя себя подрумянившейся куропаткой с аппетитными хрустящими боками. Нет, этому университету явно недостает кондиционеров. Господи, даже в их захолустной школе они были!  
  
Легкий ветерок на улице остужает разгоряченную кожу, а воздух не кажется раскаленной жижей, проедающей легкие. Лидия быстро спускается по лестнице, цокая каблуками по горячему мрамору. Во дворе кампуса немноголюдно — у большинства студентов ещё идут пары, но время здесь явно течет быстрее и гомон расположившихся на газоне компаний воодушевляет. Она машет парочке знакомых, прежде чем свернуть к зданию кафетерия.  
  
Бариста приветливо улыбается ей и пытается заигрывать, пока готовит большой американо со льдом. Да, она не против выпить кофе за его счет. Нет, она не пойдет с ним на свидание. Лидия забирает свой заказ, всё же оставляя положенную сумму, и даже накидывает сверху на чай — номер парня размашисто выведен маркером на стаканчике, но она это стоически игнорирует.  
Она слишком устала, чтобы обращать внимание на всякие глупости. Ей просто хочется побыть одной и расслабиться. Ещё лучше было бы, наконец, пережить этот день и забыть о нем, как ещё об одном бессмысленно прожитом, но часы на запястье показывают только полдень, а значит, у него всё ещё есть шанс на реабилитацию.  
  
Лидия бредет к парку неподалеку, недовольно щурясь на светящие в глаза лучи. Лавка под раскидистым дубом кажется ей идеальным вариантом для того, чтобы скоротать время и дождаться Стайлза. Он наверняка будет возмущаться и дуться из-за того, что она оставила его страдать на скучной лекции, и она должна быть к этому готова.  
  
Лидия привычно касается пальцами шероховатой коры старого дерева. Та, как и все вокруг, теплая от солнца и источает приятный аромат древесины. Лидия по привычке запускает руку в дупло, чтобы убедиться в том, что её «Цветы для Элджернона» всё ещё там. Это место не слишком популярно среди любителей обменяться литературой, так что книги порой пролеживали по несколько недель, прежде чем их кто-то забирал. Именно поэтому она стала оборачивать книги в плотные обложки, чтобы те не пострадали от дождя или чего-нибудь ещё. Зато взамен всегда получала что-то действительно стоящее, будто этот тайник предназначался исключительно для избранных.  
  
Рука, вопреки ожиданиям, натыкается на другую обложку, и Лидия ощущает в груди трепет, как и всякий раз, прежде чем вытащить на свет новую книгу. Никогда не знаешь, что попадется в следующий раз и это заставляет нервничать. Как во время первого поцелуя.  
  
Она удивленно хмыкает, смахивая с обложки «Алисы в стране чудес» невидимую пыль. Старая добрая сказка из её детства, прочитанная от корки до корки и перечитанная столько раз, что Лидия могла бы повторить едва ли не каждый диалог героев по памяти.  
  
«— Что ты хочешь?  
  
— Я хочу убить время.  
  
— Время очень не любит, когда его убивают», — вспоминается ей почему-то, и она с совершенно глупой улыбкой садится на скамейку, перелистывая страницы. Поля пестрят пометками, и с каждой главой их становится всё больше. Лидии кажется, что она видит то, как рука, выводящая их, с каждым разом становится всё тверже, а мысль, которую она хотела передать, резче и четче.  
  
Лидия небрежно сбрасывает туфли и поджимает под себя ноги, устраиваясь в уголке и с головой погружаясь в волшебный мир девочки, чью историю переживала уже, наверное, сотню раз. Строки пролетают перед глазами, а пометки порой веселят, а порой заставляют остановиться и призадуматься, взглянув на ситуацию немного под другим углом. В тени, под раскидистыми ветками дуба, Лидия забывает и о стоящем рядом кофе, и о палящем солнце, и о своем ужасном настроении.  
  
— Нет, вы только на неё посмотрите, — недовольный голос раздается над самым ухом, но Лидия упрямо дочитывает абзац до конца, оставляет закладку из сложенного тетрадного листа на месте, где остановилась, и только после этого поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на возмущенного Стайлза. — Оставила беднягу Стайлза на растерзание профессору Махоуни и бессовестно наслаждается здесь жизнью!  
  
— Профессору Махоуни на тебя плевать, Стайлз. Как, впрочем, и на всех остальных, — Лидия усмехается и складывает книгу в сумку.  
  
— О, нет, сегодня он впился в меня своими зубами и вознамерился разорвать на части! Когда вы сдадите проект, мистер Стилински? Макет многоквартирного комплекса сам себя не сделает, мистер Стилински. Вам бы следовало взять пример с мисс Мартин, которая нагло ушла с пары, ничего никому не сказав, — ядовито заканчивает он. Не то чтобы Лидии вдруг стало стыдно.  
  
— У него вставная челюсть. Максимум, что он мог с тобой сделать, это засосать до смерти.  
  
— Фу, нет, не заставляй меня это представлять! — Стайлз отшатывается, корчась, словно то, о чем сказала Лидия, происходило прямо сейчас. — Пойдем скорее, пока у меня окончательно не пропал аппетит. Сегодня ты расплатишься за мои муки и купишь самую большую пиццу.  
  
— Погоди, я кое с чем закончу, и пойдем, — Лидия обувает туфли и подходит к дереву. Она забрала книгу и должна положить на её место другую — таковы правила. У неё нет обложки, чтобы обернуть в неё издание, и она надеется, что её «Маленький принц» найдет нового хозяина в ближайшие дни, пока ему не угрожает ни дождь, ни грязь.  
  
— С двойным сыром, юная леди!  
  
— Я помню-помню.  
  


***

  
  
— Расскажите мне еще раз о книге, Кора, — Зои откидывается на спинку кресла и сжимает ручку пальцами, блокнот на ее коленях исписан краткими пометками, а на лице при этом застыла доброжелательная улыбка. Кора ей не верит, хотя и относится к Зои гораздо лучше, чем ко всем окружающим людям.  
  
Возможно, она очень близка к общепринятому понятию «доверия».  
  
— «Цветы для Элджернона», — Кора даже не допускала мысли, что книга с чужими комментариями может обрести совершенно другой смысл. Словно она провела вечер с другом («Подругой» — поправляет она себя мысленно), который поделился своим восприятием истории.  
  
Только, естественно, она не говорит этого вслух, и Зои приходится вопросительно выгнуть бровь:  
  
— Вы уже успели ознакомиться с ней? — она откладывает блокнот и ручку на столик и внимательно смотрит на Кору, будто может подобным образом поменять саму суть их общения — создать видимость дружелюбной беседы.  
  
— Вы же знаете, что да.  
  
— Вы сказали только, что успели ее пролистать, а потом снова нахмурились и замкнулись в себе, — Зои смотрит на нее с некоторой долей упрека, а Кора сохраняет бесстрастное выражение лица:  
  
— Я прочитала книгу еще когда училась в школе. Писала эссе в выпускном классе. Треть годовой оценки, — Кора замолкает, когда видит вежливый интерес Зои, побуждающий продолжать. Вроде и хочет признаться, что комментарии заставили ее немного иначе воспринимать повествование, но это слишком интимно. Она хмыкает вслух, — в книге ничего не изменилось, но пометки от прежней хозяйки показались мне довольно забавными.  
  
— О, так вы думаете, что это была хозяйка? И почему же?  
  
— Почерк, цвет чернил, сердечки над некоторыми буквами. Знаете, девчачья фигня, — Кора ухмыляется криво и взмахивает ладонью, будто уж она-то точно не такая.  
  
— Понятно. А вы оставили взамен «Алису»? — Зои закидывает ногу на ногу изящным движением, и Кора на секунду отвлекается, вспомнив, что действительно уже успела об этом рассказать.  
  
— Да, надеюсь, что ее кто-то заберет. Не хотелось бы, чтобы книга испортилась. Все-таки это дупло. В дереве. Посреди парка, — Кора сжимает пальцы в кулак и сохраняет бесстрастное выражение лица, но Зои не так легко обвести вокруг пальца:  
  
— Что именно вас смутило в нашей… афере?  
  
Кора вздыхает и копирует ее позу, закидывая ногу на ногу. Какое-то время мнется, а потом, нахмурившись, выдает часть правды:  
  
— Это глупо. Все смотрели на меня, пока я вытаскивала книгу из дупла.  
  
— Уверена, никто и внимания не обратил, — Зои успокаивающе улыбается, потому что ожидала от Коры подобного — они слишком давно проводят сеансы психотерапии. — Но я рада, ведь вы сумели найти в себе смелость и завершить этот этап.  
  
— Когда вы говорите «этот этап», то имеете в виду какую-то новую идею фикс? — Кора настороженно подается вперед и сверлит Зои подозрительным взглядом.  
  
— Нет, что вы, никаких идей фикс. Но я бы хотела, чтобы вы обменялись еще несколькими книгами. Пожалуйста, не отказывайтесь прямо сейчас, — Зои останавливает ее, когда Кора уже открыла рот, чтобы возразить. — Возможно, вы этого не замечаете, но делаете успехи. Это максимально возможное для вас социальное взаимодействие. Это же оказалось несложно, правда?  
  
Кора молчит довольно долго, но потом кивает:  
  
— Две книги. Надеюсь, я не получу какую-нибудь чушь взамен.  
  
— Прекрасно. Есть еще что-то, о чем вы пока не сообщили? — Зои расслабляется, но ненадолго — Кора вспоминает о письме Питера.  
  
— Дядя. Мне снова писал Питер.  
  
— О, ничего нового? Может, что-то еще изменилось?  
  
— Я просто закрыла почту. Не разозлилась, не написала гадостей в ответ. Просто закрыла почту.  
  
Кора замечает довольный кивок Зои и углубляется в рассказ — сейчас уже проще открыться. Зои ценит ее доверие, и ей довольно легко. В любом случае ей еще предстоит выбрать следующую книгу «для дупла».  
  


***

  
  
Решить, какую книгу отдать в этот раз, оказывается не так легко, но Кора все равно останавливает свой выбор на «1984». Она осторожно оборачивает издание бумагой, проникнувшись идеей хозяйки «Цветов». Почему-то Коре хочется верить, что именно к этой же девушке попадут ее книги. Возможно, дело в наклоне букв, в мягкости почерка, в лаконичности ее комментариев. Кора чувствует интерес того рода, с которым еще не сталкивалась со школы.  
  
И это вовсе не потому, что она ни с кем не общалась, кроме Дерека.  
  
Но Кора не собирается думать о своем прошлом сегодня, когда ей предстоит кое-что увлекательное. Она идет в парк, наслаждаясь солнцем и жарой. И в этот раз уже не чувствует себя полнейшей идиоткой. Кажется, она действительно делает успехи. И тут же подозрительно смотрит по сторонам, сбрасывая весь прогресс со счетов.  
  
Ладно, черт с ним. Дупло ей руку точно не откусит. Кора встает на цыпочки и проверяет — если ее «Алиса» все еще лежит внутри, то дальше действовать еще рано, смысл-то совсем не в этом. Пальцы нащупывают твердый переплет, но даже по ощущениям она уже понимает, что это совершенно другая книга. Кора не может сдержать довольную улыбку, когда достает «Маленького принца».  
  
Бережно проводит кончиком пальца по корешку и спохватывается, что Оруэлл все еще у нее зажат подмышкой — Кора изворачивается и заменяет книгу в дупле. Несмотря на то что она не сильно любит читать вне дома, она замирает посреди аллеи и раскрывает «Принца».  
  
«Взрослые очень любят цифры. Когда рассказываешь им, что у тебя появился новый друг, они никогда не спросят о самом главном. Никогда они не скажут: «А какой у него голос? В какие игры он любит играть? Ловит ли он бабочек?» Они спрашивают: «Сколько ему лет? Сколько у него братьев? Сколько он весит? Сколько зарабатывает его отец?» И после этого воображают, что узнали человека»  
  
Кора безошибочно находит этот абзац и улыбается — на полях пометки уже знакомым почерком. Внутри расцветает незнакомая теплота, которой не хочется ни с кем делиться, и она спешит домой, чтобы стать немного ближе к этой странной незнакомке, пусть и через слова, напечатанные на бумаге.  
  


***

  
  
Лидия ежится от вечернего ветра и набрасывает на плечи плед, кутаясь в теплую немного колючую ткань. После жары, продержавшейся несколько дней кряду, дождь и прохлада, которую он принес, была спасением для задыхающегося города. Один Господь знает, сколько выдержки ей потребовалось, чтобы продержаться в душных, пропахших потом, аудиториях и дожить до выходных. Возможно, ей немного помогли. Маленькая девчушка и её улыбающийся кот, глядящий шальными глазами с потрепанной обложки.  
  
Ей не нужно было много времени для того, чтобы полностью прочитать книгу. Она перевернула последнюю страницу спустя несколько часов после того, как начала читать и то и дело возвращалась к началу, вчитываясь в выученные наизусть строки и неосознанно касаясь кончиками пальцев заметок на полях. Бумага на их месте была продавленной от сильного нажима и поэтому буквы казались живыми, объемными. Лидия глубоко в душе надеялась, что они заговорят с ней, пусть это и было сущей глупостью, но «Алиса» ведь не являлась простой книгой, так почему бы и нет?  
  
Дверь на балкон с тихим шелестом отъезжает в сторону. Стайлз входит боком, стараясь не споткнуться о мягкое кресло и узкий столик, умещенные на небольшой застекленной площадке и не уронить чашки с ароматным чаем. Он протягивает одну из них Лидии, и та благодарно кивает, откладывая книгу в стороны, чтобы принять из рук друга напиток. Стайлз тихо шипит, ставя свою чашку на столик, и дует на немного покрасневшие пальцы.  
  
— Ты снова её читаешь, — он усаживается в свободное кресло, утопая в мягкой обивке, и откидывает голову назад, наслаждаясь ветерком, от которого на коже появляются мурашки. Лидия бросает взгляд на россыпь мелких родинок на шее друга и мимоходом думает о том, почему его ещё никто не прибрал к рукам. — Тебе не надоело?  
  
— И не надоест, — уверенно отвечает она, дуя на свой чай. Запах бергамота приятно щекочет нос, и Лидия довольно жмурится. Если бы все вечера проходили так же, она была бы счастлива — прохлада, уютный плед, чашка ароматного чая, хорошая книга и приятная компания.  
  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты хочешь выцарапать оттуда эту девчонку, — Стайлз тянет книгу за краешек, пододвигая к себе, а потом берет её в руки, раскрывая на первой попавшейся странице.  
  
— Алису? — Лидия вопросительно вздергивает бровь и делает маленький глоток чая, морщится, обжигая кончик языка, и делает ещё один.  
  
— Неа, — Стайлз отрицательно качает головой, задумчиво царапая ровные острые буквы. — Ту, которая оставила тебе книгу, — он перелистывает ещё несколько секунд и захлопывает экземпляр, откладывает его на столик. — Скажи, что общего у ворона и письменного стола?  
  
— Перо, Стайлз. Перо.  
  


***

  
  
Они забегают в кафетерий во время перерыва между занятиями, чтобы влить в себя очередную порцию кофеина, снабдить организм энергией от какого-нибудь незамысловатого десерта и отправиться обратно в забитую студентами аудиторию, слушать скучную монотонную лекцию. Лидия поправляет выбившиеся из прически пряди, пока девушка, стоящая в очереди перед ней, пытается донести до бариста то, что её зовут Кора. Не Кира. И, упаси Боже, не Кара. Но тот больше занят рассматриванием её декольте, в вырезе спортивной майки, чем запоминанием имени.  
  
— Кора, милый. Её зовут Кора, — Лидия отрывается от зеркала, чтобы бросить полный упрека взгляд на опешившего бариста. Помнится, не так давно он пытался выклянчить у неё номер телефона, и уже заглядывается на других. В её же присутствии, между прочим. Как неприлично.  
  
— Спасибо, — бурчит Кора, проходя мимо, и Лидия кивает в ответ, возвращаясь к своему занятию, пока Стайлз делает заказ.  
  
Они садятся за столик у окна, выходящего на двор кампуса. Лидия следит взглядом за сбегающей вниз по ступенькам девушке, почему-то концентрируясь на мотающемся из стороны в сторону хвосте, в который та собрала копну жестких черных волос. Кора останавливается на минуту, чтобы глянуть на засветившийся экран телефона и раздраженно сбрасывает вызов. Лидия всматривается в острые черты лица и нахмуренные брови, почему-то отмечая, что девушка похожа на какого-то хищного зверя. Такие черты обычно жутко идут парням, но ей они тоже к лицу. Кора делает шаг, чтобы продолжить свой путь, снова смотрит на экран и перезванивает.  
  
— Что несёшь на этот раз? — Лидия, наконец, отрывается от созерцания, переводя всё внимание на сидящего перед ней друга. Стайлз пытается одновременно запихнуть в себя довольно большой кусок торта, сразу же запить его кофе и говорить одновременно. Неуклюжий, как и всегда, едва не давится, пачкается в креме, но кофе, к своей чести, не проливает.  
  
Лидия заглядывает в сумку и молча кладет на стол «Коллекционера» Джона Фаулза. Она не хочет отрываться от вкусного вишневого пирога, а говорить с набитым ртом, в отличие от некоторых, ей не позволяет воспитание.  
  
— Ауч, — Стайлз рассматривает обложку. Он когда-то подкинул Лидии эту книгу и очень удивился, когда та ей понравилась. — Думаешь, она оценит?  
  
— Посмотрим, — Лидия хитро улыбается, делая глоток из своей чашки.  
  
Попасть к дубу ей удается только вечером. Занятия затягиваются, плавно перерастая в факультативы и посиделки в библиотеке за поиском нужной для семинаров информации. Когда они покидают кампус, на небе видны первые звезды. Лидия кутается в рубашку Стайлза, проклиная перепады температур и дневную жару, из-за которой она опрометчиво забыла взять с собой кардиган.  
  
Место у дуба, как всегда, пустует, но Лидия не настроена задерживаться, как в прошлый раз. Она тянется к дуплу, чтобы забрать оставленную ей книгу. Почему-то кажется — незнакомка оставляет книги только для неё, не рассчитывая на то, что их может забрать кто-то другой. Удивленно хмыкает, проводя пальцами по самодельной обложке. Надо же.  
  
Лидия открывает книгу на первой странице и думает о том, что оставленный взамен «Коллекционер» девушке определенно понравится.  
  


***

  
  
После звонка Дерека Кора раздраженно болтается по городу, потому что не может в собственную квартиру из-за нежданных гостей. Она бродит по улицам, даже идет на сеанс какой-то романтической ерунды и бесконечно жалеет, что не взяла с собой «Маленького принца». Емкие комментарии на полях ей бы сейчас не помешали, но приходится довольствоваться неплохой игрой неплохих актеров в дерьмовом фильме и дрянным кофе, которое продают в кинотеатре.  
  
Кора даже почти решается позвонить Зои и назначить внеплановый сеанс терапии, но потом одумывается и идет в парк рядом с домом, чтобы побродить в тишине (насколько это возможно в шумном городе, который никогда не спит). Сначала она просто ходит по аллеям и пытается уговорить себя, что приезд родного дяди — да еще и одного из немногих выживших родственников — не должен ее так раздражать, только это ведь Питер. Кора безуспешно пытается абстрагироваться и не представлять их диалог, возмущенный и злой с ее стороны и ехидный — с его.  
  
В итоге Кора подходит к тому самому дубу и замирает в раздумьях — у нее нет с собой книги, чтобы положить взамен. Хотя ей хочется проверить, не приходила ли девушка (она уже не сомневается, что хозяйка двух книг одна и та же, ведь на полях заметки оставлены одинаковым почерком и даже ручка не отличается). Сейчас, когда темнота в парке разгоняется только светом фонарей, у нее нет ощущения, что она занимается ерундой или вот-вот станет жертвой розыгрыша. Пусть она уже знает точно о реальности книжного обмена, но подсознательные ожидания не так легко изгнать подальше.  
  
Нащупав книгу в обложке, Кора задерживает дыхание — надеется, что все же это уже не ее книга, — и вытаскивает «Коллекционера». Она немного хмурится и нетерпеливо сдувает несколько волосков выбившихся из хвоста и упавших ей на лоб. Подойдя ближе к фонарю, она пролистывает книгу и тут же улыбается широко — на полях пометки все тем же почерком, что и в предыдущих. И пусть она ничего не оставила взамен, но «Коллекционера» она еще не читала. Вот и еще один плюс от подобной затеи.  
  
К дому она идет в более приподнятом настроении, но под схлынувшими яркими эмоциями чувствует, что на улице ощутимо похолодало. Книга в сумке как-то сдерживает ее раздражение по отношению к Питеру, но недостаточно, особенно когда она все же добирается до дома. Ее квартира успела пропитаться ароматом его туалетной воды, Кора раздраженно морщит нос, стоит ей открыть дверь, но молчит, пока разувается у входа.  
  
Молчит, когда проходит на кухню, чтобы приготовить себе чашку горячего чая — озябшие пальцы жаждут тепла, а Кора — покоя, но получить можно только чай. Питер возникает на пороге кухни неслышно, приваливается к дверному косяку и смотрит на нее внимательным взглядом отвратительно светлых глаз:  
  
— Ты не собираешься обнять своего дядюшку?  
  
Кора вопросительно выгибает бровь и скрещивает руки на груди, а Питер закатывает глаза. Звук вскипевшего чайника отвлекает их обоих и дает Коре предлог отвернуться и избежать ненужных объятий. Блаженные две минуты чрезмерно тщательного заваривания чая кончаются слишком быстро и ей приходится сесть за кухонный стол. Питер усаживается напротив и смотрит на нее все так же внимательно и испытующе.  
  
— Питер, зачем ты приехал? — Кора делает маленький глоток, предварительно подув, и разглядывает Питера таким же внимательным взглядом, отмечая дизайнерскую одежду и обновленную прическу — он выглядит идеально, словно собирается на свидание. — Если ты хочешь навестить какую-то из своих многочисленных любовниц, то вовсе не обязательно посещать и меня. Я вполне обойдусь без твоего наигранного исполнения родственных обязательств.  
  
— Ты не ответила на мое последнее письмо, детка. Мы беспокоились о тебе, — Питер делает ударение на местоимении, но Коре все равно — на звонки Дерека она всегда отвечает, так что укол проходит совсем мимо.  
  
— Я не твоя детка. И не нуждаюсь в твоем беспокойстве. Потому что оно такое же ложное, как и твоя улыбка, направленная на очередную женщину, — Кора хмурится, а Питер прижимает руку к груди, будто она ранила его в самое сердце. Хотя она почти уверена, что у него сердца как раз и нет. — Вовсе не нужно паясничать. Просто скажи, что тебе нужно, и избавь нас обоих от необходимости продолжать общаться.  
  
— Твой психотерапевт сообщила, что ты делаешь успехи, — он отбрасывает маску в сторону почти мгновенно, наконец-то становясь самим собой. — Но она не сказала насколько. Ты нужна мне в Бикон-Хиллз. Мы с Дереком не справляемся.  
  
Кора фыркает:  
  
— Только не говори, что тебе пришлось трахнуть Зои, чтобы узнать это.  
  
— Как ты могла подумать подобное о родном дяде? — снова пафосный вздох, который Кора игнорирует, и Питеру приходится сдаться, — мы с ней чудесно пообщались и выпили кофе, договорились сходить на ужин, но вовсе не ради тебя. Почему ты не сказала, что Зои — роскошная женщина?  
  
— Потому что не хотела видеть тебя здесь, это же очевидно. Вали на свое свидание, но не смей портить моего врача. Надеюсь, ты вернешься, когда меня уже не будет, — Кора оставляет недопитый чай на столе и уходит в свою спальню, предоставляя Питеру самому разбираться с посудой.  
  
Следующий час Кора занимается презентацией, игнорируя Питера, но тому все равно нужно повредничать перед уходом:  
  
— Не думал, что ты еще читаешь детские книги, — он заглядывает в спальню и демонстрирует «Маленького принца», которого Кора забыла в гостиной. — Хотя некоторые комментарии довольно оригинальны, — он усмехается, — правда, почерк вовсе не твой. У крошки-Коры появилась подружка?  
  
Кора рычит в ответ:  
  
— Дай мне гребаную книгу и вали отсюда, а то лишишься своего любопытного носа в два счета.  
  
Питер метко кидает книгу на ее кровать и поднимает ладони в успокаивающем жесте:  
  
— Поговорим об этом, когда ты будешь готова, детка. И, кстати, леди не должны рычать, — и сбегает из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
Она слышит смех Питера из гостиной, но не идет следом, чтобы продолжить скандал. Спорить с ним себе дороже. Но и презентацией она больше заниматься не может и достает из сумки Фаулза. Пусть хоть «Коллекционер» скрасит ее вечер.  
  


***

  
  
Утром Кора вспоминает, что не оставила свою книгу в парке, и некоторое время рассматривает книжные полки в поисках подходящего экземпляра. Ей хочется компенсировать мрачное впечатление после книги Фаулза, и она выбирает довольно легкое «Вино из одуванчиков». Брэдбери идеально подходит.  
  
Потом ей в голову приходит мысль, что стоит извиниться — вдруг сегодня хозяйка книг уже была в парке, чтобы проверить дупло, но не обнаружила ни своей книги, ни чужой. Кора поджимает губы, пока раздумывает над текстом, который хочет написать на небольшом листке бумаги, чтобы вложить его между страницами.  
  
— Лапушка, тебе вовсе не нужно угрожать этому листу бумаги. Гарантирую, он не угрожает ни одному из твоих родственников, — Питер заглядывает к ней в комнату, когда она начинает злиться на собственную неспособность сформулировать элементарную легкую записку.  
  
Кора переводит на него убийственный взгляд, а Питер выставляет руки в защитном жесте:  
  
— Хоть сожги его, мне все равно. Честное хейловское слово.  
  
— Что тебе надо, Питер? — она раздраженно сдувает прядь волос, выбившуюся из хвоста, но смотрит на него уже не так зло.  
  
— Всего лишь спросить, на какую дату мне брать обратные билеты, — он проходит к незаправленной постели и аккуратно садится на высокий матрас.  
  
Сдержав первый порыв отказаться в резкой форме, Кора цедит сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
  
— Твоя настойчивая наглость не имеет границ. Что такого случилось за время моего отсутствия, Питер?  
  
— Случилась Кейт, — Питер мгновенно становится серьезным, и Кора почти восхищается способностью менять маски со скоростью света.  
  
— И что я могу сделать против этой больной суки? — она отодвигает лист бумаги в сторону — настроения на легкость уже нет совсем. Питер морщится, как от зубной боли, когда слышит оскорбление, но ничего не говорит.  
  
— Я все время провожу с адвокатами, а Дереку все еще необходима терапия. Нам нужна твоя помощь.  
  
— Почему Дерек мне ничего не говорил? Мы с ним постоянно разговариваем, — Кора не хочет признавать необходимость поездки в Бикон-Хиллз, ее почти начинает потрясывать от одной только мысли об этом, и она с тоской отмечает, что все старания Зои идут прахом.  
  
Питер выгибает брови и фыркает:  
  
— Серьезно? Ты действительно не понимаешь, почему Дерек молчал? — он вздыхает, а Кора поджимает губы — ей действительно следовало догадаться, что произойдет нечто подобное, но было так приятно оставаться в спокойном уединении Нью-Йорка.  
  
Очевидно, настало время возвращения в родной город.  
  
Кора вздыхает и хмуро смотрит на Питера:  
  
— Послезавтра. Бизнес-класс. Места в разной части отсека и без детей.  
  
— Лапушка, если первые пункты я смогу обеспечить, то последнее — никак. Не предлагаешь же ты убить несчастных крошек? — он усмехается, когда Кора вздыхает еще тяжелее, — раз уж на то пошло, это им придется тяжелее. Лететь с тобой в одном самолете не самая приятная вещь на свете, знаешь ли.  
  
— Ты точно хочешь, чтобы я вернулась? Потому что как-то не похоже на то, — она щурится, Питер тут же поднимается с кровати и идет к двери:  
  
— Ну что ты, просто люблю озвучивать очевидные факты. Это мое новое хобби. Например, еще один забавный факт, записка, над которой ты уже полчаса страдаешь, сама себя не напишет, золотце, — предложение он заканчивает уже из гостиной, и у Коры нет возможности бросить чем-нибудь вслед, поэтому она лишь бессильно шипит и вновь подвигает лист к себе.  
  
— Внимательный сукин сын, — она хватает ручку так, словно именно несчастная канцелярия виновата во всех ее бедах, но это скорее самообман.  
  
Со вздохом Кора все-таки выводит на бумаге:  
  
«Привет,  
Мы незнакомы, но прости, что оставляю книгу позже обычного.  
Твой Фаулз в надежных руках.  
Как насчет кофе?»  
  
Она задумчиво смотрит на последнее предложение, но решает не переписывать записку и кладет ее между страницами «Вина из одуванчиков». В парк Кора собирается тут же и успешно игнорирует Питера, что-то говорящего ей вслед. Уж в последние дни ее относительно свободной жизни она может себя порадовать хотя бы таким образом.  
  
Уже на подходе к дубу ее ладони становятся влажными, даже хуже, чем в первый раз, когда Кора доставала книгу и ей казалось, что каждый прохожий смотрит на нее как на идиотку. Сейчас она уверена, что на нее никто не смотрит, но среди страниц лежит бумажка, способная изменить ее жизнь. Как она надеялась — к лучшему.  
  
Оставив книгу в пустом дупле, Кора решительно направляется в кофейню — возвращаться домой, когда там ошивается Питер она не собирается. Беспокойство, охватившее ее, требует выхода, и она гуляет по улицам до самого вечера, выпив несколько порций кофе с собой и съев сэндвич, сидя на скамейке какого-то парка. И в целом это оказывается неплохой день — для последних моментов в Нью-Йорке, но перед возвращением домой она заглядывает в парк и подходит к дубу с надеждой, которая разбивается, стоит ее пальцам нащупать книгу и листок, торчащий среди страниц.  
  
Незнакомка не забрала «Вино».  
  
Кора говорит себе, что это нормально. Что глупо было надеяться на быстрый отклик.  
  
А потом она злится и уходит домой расстроенная. Питер не пытается с ней заговаривать, когда видит ее замкнутое выражение лица, а Кора захлопывает дверь в комнату с силой и раздраженно швыряет вещи в сумку — большая часть останется здесь, но она неуверена, что скоро сможет сюда вернуться.  
  
Честно говоря, теперь ей этого совсем не хочется.  
  


***

  
  
— Так значит, вы возвращаетесь с Питером в родной город? — Зои расслабленно устраивается в кресле напротив Коры и это должно успокаивать, но почему-то не помогает.  
  
Кора раздраженно взмахивает ладонью и смотрит на соседние дома сквозь панорамное окно кабинета:  
  
— Вы же прекрасно знаете, что да.  
  
— А вы знаете, что мы должны разговаривать. И знаете, что наши сеансы проводятся для вашего блага, а не просто для того, чтобы потратить ваши деньги, — Зои склоняет голову набок, Кора фыркает и копирует ее позу, усилием воли расслабляясь в кресле. — Итак, почему сейчас вы согласились с Питером?  
  
Кора делает глубокий вдох — как ее научила Зои, подобное помогает отфильтровать слова, рвущиеся с языка на эмоциях, дают время правильно сформулировать мысль, — и только потом отвечает:  
  
— Кейт Арджент. Снова вернулась в город и предъявляет ряд требований. Питеру нужна помощь, — она говорит отрывистыми предложениями, и сама себе напоминает замкнутого, вечно угрюмого Дерека, но ничего не может с этим поделать.  
  
Зои смотрит на нее внимательным взглядом, словно видит насквозь, и берет блокнот в руки.  
  
— То, что вы признаете чужую потребность в вас — это уже шаг вперед. Но готовы ли вы действительно вернуться в Бикон-Хиллз?  
  
Кора не знает, что можно ответить на подобное и просто пожимает плечами. Зои постукивает карандашом по корешку блокнота и переходит к следующему пункту их обычных разговоров. Она наверняка видит регресс в терапии, но хотя бы не комментирует, а лишь улыбается привычно доброжелательно.  
  
— А как обстоят дела с книгами? Кажется, вы собирались оставить последнюю книгу из того количества, на которое мы с вами договорились? — видимо, Зои рассчитывала на положительные эмоции со стороны Коры, но она мрачнеет сильнее.  
  
— Здесь тоже не срослось, — Кора скупо усмехается, прежде чем продолжить, — я отнесла «Вино из одуванчиков», но книга так и осталась в дупле.  
  
Зои задумывается на мгновение:  
  
— Вы же понимаете, что у вашего партнера по обмену могли возникнуть трудности? Совсем необязательно, что вас забыли столь скоро.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не надо этих душещипательных разговоров, Зои. Я в курсе, что вы прекрасный специалист, просто мне изначально не следовало слушать вас. Вся эта затея изначально была обречена на провал, — Коре хочется порвать на клочки блокнот Зои, но она просто сильнее стискивает пальцами подлокотники кресла. Несколько минут она молчит, а потом продолжает говорить, когда чувствует относительное спокойствие, — я улетаю завтра. Спасибо, что согласились работать со мной.  
  
К доброжелательности на лице Зои добавляется нотка искусно выверенного сочувствия — ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы не взбесить Кору еще больше.  
  
— Я свяжусь с моим хорошим коллегой в Бикон-Хиллз, вам не стоит совсем прекращать терапию. И что бы вы ни говорили сейчас, опыт с книгами оказал на вас благотворное влияние. Пусть конкретно в этот раз нас постигла неудача, прошу вас, не опускайте руки, — она улыбается, вызывая в душе Коры горечь попаданием в самую суть. — Вас никто не предавал, ваше доверие тоже. Просто так сложились обстоятельства. Воспринимайте это как положительный опыт и не жалейте.  
  
Кора сжимает губы и отрывисто кивает, вставая с кресла. Зои больше ничего не говорит, и Кора уходит из кабинета с некоторой тоской, не желая менять привычный уклад жизни, в который вновь вмешались ее родственники.  
  
В парк она не заходит, решив, что не желает издеваться над собой еще больше. Кора не собирается думать о том, что могло произойти, если бы незнакомка все же ответила согласием на ее предложение выпить кофе, но «Маленький принц», «Цветы для Элджернона» и «Коллекционер» бережно укладывает в сумку с вещами. Каждый комментарий в этих книгах помог ей почувствовать себя легче, и она не позволит лишить себя такой радости несмотря ни на что.  
  
Ведь на самом деле Кора умеет быть благодарной.


End file.
